


Korra's search for her soulmate - Korrasami Soulmate AU

by anakinT



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinT/pseuds/anakinT
Summary: Follow Korra on her journey to find her soulmate. It is a Korrasami soulmate AU short story, meaning that everything is as canon from TLOK, except that Korra has not yet met Asami. The Story was inspired by this post: http://nichanana.tumblr.com/post/150976182428/soulmate-au-when-the-sentence-your-soulmate-firstHope you enjoy reading. Please bear with me, since my first language is not English, which - as I am certain - you will undoubtedly notice.





	

~ ~ * ~ ~

The dust from the battle against Kuvira and her followers had settled, things began to calm down in Republic City and the rest of the world. Prince Wu had renounced the throne, thus, clearing the way for the first elections turning the Earth Kingdom into a democracy. People were returning to their homes, often to be confronted with the brutal reality that all they possessed had been destroyed in the war. Wide areas of Republic City lay in ruins, demolished in the fight against Kuvira’s giant mecha robot.

The war was over, the threat of a reign of terror eliminated. But much was to be done. President Raiko had his hands full organizing the rebuilding of Republic City and providing shelter and food for the homeless. The industrial firms, which had survived the war, assisted and did their best to help, often free of charge. Sato Industries was the spearhead of the reconstruction project, erecting a large refugee camp outside Republic City with ample food supply and medical support. Since the construction industry was now a booming economic sector, Sato Industries also employed as many as they could to help people out. But also to have sufficient manpower for the enormous task of rebuilding the central district of Republic City.

Sato Industries hoped that their participation in the rebuilding campaign would improve its public standing. Since former owner and CEO Hiroshi Sato had collaborated with the equalists around Amon, who tried to eliminate the Avatar and bending altogether, the company’s image had suffered badly. After Hiroshi’s death, his daughter Asami Sato – who had not been involved with her father’s misdeeds and did not share his beliefs – had taken over the company, however, she still struggled to bring Sato Industries back to its former greatness.

For the Avatar, the fighting was not over yet. Kuvira’s army was defeated, but still small groups of insurgents were trying to disrupt the instable order, which had been re-established in Republic City, and were attacking businesses and police. Also, the change of the former Earth Kingdom to a democracy did not go as smoothly as anticipated by Prince Wu. Now parties were allowed, so political debates on the future rule over the nation arose, which often erupted in fights. And more importantly, the Dai Li resisted their transformation into a transparent security force under democratic command. This was the reason, which now brought Avatar Korra to the Earth Nation.

Korra was sitting on a comfortable seat in the train leading from Ba Sing Se’s main gate to the Inner Circle, where the Houses of Parliament lay. The politicians resided in the former Palace, where the Earth Queen had found her dishonourable death by the hands of Zaheer and his followers. President Toh Zhufing was not only the first elected president of the new Earth Nation, she was also one of the world’s few female rulers. Korra was looking forward to finally meeting her, since the last stand against Kuvira she had not found time to visit the Earth Kingdom.

The train was speeding ahead on the rocky rails almost without friction. Once again Korra admired the formidable technical standard the earth benders had achieved with rather simple means, compared for instance to the very advanced city of Zaofu. With great interest she tried to grasp as much of the city as she could, while they were on their way to meet President Zhufing.

Korra was part of a delegation from Republic City. Vis-à-vis from Korra sat Namol, the Defence Secretary of Republic City. His agenda was to align the strategy against the remaining Kuvira followers. To his right was Choula, a member of the White Lotus of the First Order. Korra liked her very much. She was young and not so narrow-minded and conservative as most older Members. Choula was here to offer the White Lotus’ support to the Earth Nation, should they require assistance in the fight against the Dai Li. That was, of course, also the main reason Korra was here. Together with Handar, the chief of Republic City’s elite metalbending strike force, she should elaborate and execute a plan to get the Dai Li to surrender or bring them down for good.

Handar, who sat to Korra’s left, was fumbling around noisily with his armour, but Korra’s mind was completely absorbed by the impressions of the fantastic city of Ba Sing Se. She almost did not notice, when her left forearm began to itch. Not attributing any importance to it, she scratched her arm without taking her eyes off the passing scenery. But the itching did not go away, grew worse even. Korra now scratched rather heavily and finally rolled down her left sleeve, which covered her arm from wrist to shoulder, and under which she felt a strange itching and warming sensation.

Korra held her arm before her and stared at it with wide eyes. The tattoo, which she had on the underside of her left forearm, was softly glowing. It consisted of a semi-circle filled with gentle floating lines and shapes, the glowing underneath Korra’s skin almost made it look as if the shapes were dancing in the wind. It was a warm, itching glow, seeming to drag her arm in a particular direction.

Korra could not take her eyes of the glowing tattoo and sat there motionlessly. Suddenly Handar said: “Is something wrong with your arm, Avatar?”

“What? No, everything’s fine.” Korra stammered and began to look around nervously in the coach. Quickly, she rolled up her sleeve again.

Namol, who did not really pay any attention, and Handar returned to minding their own business, but Choula was frowning and cast a questioning look at Korra.

“Is something disturbing you, Korra?” the White Lotus member finally asked.

Holding her left forearm in her right hand, Korra answered slightly startled: “I’m fine. My arm just itched a bit, but now it has stopped. Everything’s okay.”

Choula ignored Korra’s discomfort to talk about the subject and asked gently: “I could not help but notice that you have a tattoo on your left arm. What does it show?”

Korra looked away, she was embarrassed to answer the question, in particular in the presence of Namol and Handar. But she could not think of any white lie, so she decided to give as little information as possible: “I got that tattoo when I was sixteen years old. I don’t know what it means.”

Korra spoke the truth, she really did not know, what the soft patterns in the semi-circle meant.

Choula did not let her get away with this: “I also could not fail to notice that the tattoo softly glowed. It is known that the arrow tattoos of Avatars having been airbending monks by nature glowed upon entering the Avatar state. But no such thing is known for Avatars from any other nation.”

This and the fact that Choula now just sat there and stared at her without giving any further advice or explanation did not really help to ease up Korra. She grabbed her left arm even more tightly so that the muscles in her right arm began to show through the dark blue sleeve.

Korra pressed her lips together and tried to fend off any further discussion by saying: “Well, my eyes glow as well, when I enter the Avatar state, so what about it? Also, the tattoo did not really glow, it was rather a short sparkling, maybe caused by a reflection through the window.”

Of course, Choula did not buy this and persisted. Worse, with her feeble attempt to stop the conversation Korra now had attracted also Handar’s and Namol’s attention.

“Where did you get the tattoo?” Choula demanded to know.

Korra, half turning away on her seat, muttered: “At a stand at the Glacier Spirits Festival in the Southern Water Tribe. I was young and just wanted a tattoo like the strong men and women of our tribe.”

“Hmm.” grumbled Choula in a tone which Korra could not interpret.

Choula had her sapphire eyes fixed on the Avatar and was about to say something, as Korra was saved by the announcement of the train driver that they would now enter the station, where a delegation of the Earth Government awaited them. Relieved, Korra bounced up from her seat and walked to the doors, hardly maintaining her balance as the train decelerated abruptly.

*

During the whole meeting with the Earth Government officials Korra could not help but glance at her left arm from time to time, sometimes also stroke it with her hand. The sensation she had felt in the train did not come back, her arm and the tattoo were completely in order again. The good thing was that the talks with the security chiefs of the Earth forces demanded her full concentration, so she was not really able to ponder about what had happened in the train. However, when having been asked where she had that tattoo from she had lied to Choula, and that troubled her. Sometimes Korra thought she could feel Choula’s heavy gaze on her, as if she knew Korra had not told the truth.

Finally, the meeting was over. Plans have been made and strategies aligned. But for the moment, there was nothing to do for the Avatar or her companions, so they were being escorted back to the train, which would take them back to the main gate of Ba Sing Se.

The four of them were about to take a seat in a comfortable compartment with opposing benches, as Korra suddenly said to Handar and Namol: “Please excuse us for a minute, I have something to discuss with Choula. White Lotus stuff. You know, Avatar things. We’ll be right back.“

She grabbed Choula by the arm and dragged her to a compartment at the other end of the coach, much to the surprise of the accompanying security officers of the Earth police. But they just shrugged and let the Avatar have her way, protocol did not require the delegation to sit in specific seats.

Korra hustled Choula into the compartment and sat down opposite to her. The White Lotus Member suppressed her urge to protest against this brusque treatment, she had an inkling why Korra was acting this way. And in fact she did not have to wait long for Korra to explain: “Listen, Choula. I need to talk to you about what happened in the train when we arrived here. I didn’t want to have that discussion in front of the other two.”

Choula nodded silently, prompting Korra to continue.

“I wasn’t honest, when I told you where I got that tattoo from. It was a lie, but as I said, the whole thing is a bit … _strange_ and I want to keep it private.” Korra said and took a deep breath, “I know, I and all previous Avatars always trusted the White Lotus, and my lying earlier wasn’t meant as any sign of distrust against you or …”

“Korra.” interrupted Choula, “Don’t worry. What is it, you wanted to tell me?”

“Well, I was truthful when I said that I got that tattoo when I was sixteen years old and that I don’t know what the patterns mean. But the thing is, I got that tattoo from a spirit during one of my visions when I was meditating.”

Choula allowed a trace of surprise and bewilderment to cross her face. “Why did the spirit give you that tattoo?” she asked.

“As I said, I was sixteen. A teenager living at the South pole, in the middle of nowhere. And worse, a teenage Avatar. I was kept secure by the White Lotus because of the _Red_ Lotus. For me it felt like an icy prison.” Korra looked down and hesitated.

“Please go on, Korra.”

“So … So I tried to find friends in the Spirit World. I mean, I couldn’t go out with friends and do stuff all the other teenagers did. You know, like … err, like …”

Now a warm smile played around Choula’s lips. “Like making romantic experiences, like your first kiss and dating someone.”

Korra winced at that, but then nodded. She was embarrassed about her life as a teenager, although she knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of. The White Lotus had kept her safe at a secluded place, and Korra knew it had been necessary. It was clear that this seclusion also had meant loneliness and solitude.

“I was not able to lead a normal teenage life, go to parties or, as you say, have a first romantic kiss. So I meditated and tried to find a friend in the Spirit World. But that didn’t work, the spirits are just too different from us humans. So I asked spirits for help, but they just said, I should be patient and so on. Their empty words offered no consolation. Finally, a strange spirit approached me. It was an unshaped apparition, emitting warm energy, constantly changing from red to blue. I was not afraid and felt very warm and cosy, just as I felt when my mother held me in her arms when I was a young kid.” Korra looked down the corridor to make sure that no one was listening, before she continued with a lowered voice, “The spirit told me that someday I would find my soulmate. My perfect match, the one special person who has waited for me and with whom I would spend the rest of my life.”

A moment of silence passed between the two.

Finally, Choula asked: “And what happened then?”

“Overwhelmed by the spirit’s words and the warm feeling it caused inside of me, I woke up and my vision ended. And when I was back in the human world, I found that tattoo on my left forearm.” Korra said and rolled down her sleeve to show the tattoo to Choula, “Do you have any idea, what the patterns mean?”

Choula looked at it for a long moment and said: “I have not seen any pattern like this before, I’m afraid I have no idea what it could mean. Maybe it does not mean anything at all. If what the spirit has told you is true, you just have to wait for that special person to show up. And that tattoo has never lightened up before?”

“No, never. It was for the first time on the train when we arrived here.”

Choula frowned and leaned back in her seat. “The glowing clearly means something. Perhaps it is some kind of homing device, which can guide you to your soulmate.”, she suggested.

“You mean like a compass? But there was no one on the train except the four of us and a couple of security guards. And why did it glow only when we were almost at the train station and not when I boarded the train with all of you?” Korra asked.

“Good question. Maybe it is a long range instrument and you passed your soulmate somewhere down in Ba Sing Se?” Choula guessed.

Korra thought about this for a moment, then her face lit up. “Yes, that would make sense. My soulmate certainly wasn’t on the train. Maybe you’re right and my soulmate is somewhere in the city.”

“Do you feel anything now? We are almost back at the main gate.”

“No, nothing. The person must have left Ba Sing Se already. Or that darned tattoo doesn’t work at all and it’s all just a load of romantic garbage.” Korra sighed.

“Oh, Korra. Don’t despair. I have never been to the Spirit World, but the wisdom of the White Lotus tells us that spirits would never fool a human like that. Especially not the Avatar!”

“I hope you’re right. My last relationship did not turn out that well. He was a firebender and …”

“I know.” interrupted Choula, “It was the talk of town for a week. That Mako really didn’t do you any good.”

“He is a nice guy. A really nice guy, and a wonderful friend and companion. But my soulmate must be somewhere out there.” Korra said, staring out the window.

For a while only the noise of the train on the rocky rails filled the compartment. Choula regarded Korra with a mixture of compassion and envy. She believed Korra that the incident with that strange spirit really had happened. In a way, she also wanted that special someone, who would be there for her no matter what, for the rest of her life. And she hoped Korra would really find her soulmate. Not only, because it was the duty of the White Lotus to ensure the wellbeing of the Avatar.

Suddenly, Korra turned to Choula and said: “Could you please not tell anyone. I do not want the White Lotus or the whole nation go about trying to find the right soulmate for me and whispering behind my back about it. Just imagine what the newspapers would make out of this. I can see the headlines right before my eyes: Avatar still single - Has she been betrayed by an evil spirit?”

“Don’t worry, Korra. I will keep it between the two of us. If you want to talk about it, I’ll be there for you.” Choula offered.

“Thank you. But I think, I will have to take care of this myself.”

*

Three days have passed since Korra’s visit to the Earth Nation. Nothing has happened since then, the tattoo has neither glowed nor itched even a bit. Korra even had taken off her blue sleeves, which she always wore, not to miss even the slightest reaction of the tattoo.

She thought to herself, maybe she should go back to Ba Sing Se, the tattoo has lightened up there for the first time, perhaps her soulmate was still there. But why had the tattoo not lightened up on the way back from the palace to the main gate? If her soulmate had still been in Ba Sing Se, and assuming it was true that the tattoo was some kind of homing device, it would have lightened up again. Or wouldn’t it? Had it just been an itch? Some kind of rash caused by the fabric of her sleeves?

Korra laid down at the sofa in her apartment in Republic City and sighed. Her soulmate. Who would he be? Was it even a _he_? Could her soulmate be a woman?

For some time Korra had felt the same emotions towards women, she had felt only towards men before. When she saw lean, fit women training in the park, she sometimes could not take her eyes off of them. Or when she saw dressed-up girls heading for the clubs at night, she felt strangely attracted to them.

Korra’s train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing. It was Handar, they had a lead on the Triple Threats and needed the Avatar’s assistance. Korra jumped up and was on her way in an instant.

With the help of the Avatar, Republic City’s elite metalbending strike force stormed one of the Triple Threats’ safe houses. It was a short, but fierce fight. Several officers and many gang members were injured. Some of the gangsters escaped with two cars and fled across the city. Korra and the strike force were hard on their heels.

When they reached the Grand Victory Plaza, Korra jumped on the ground and earthbent a stone barrier out of the road, right in front of the fleeing cars. The first car ran directly into the barrier, the windshield splintered and the four gang members inside of it were hurtled on the road. The car behind it managed to evade the barrier and sped into a side street.

When the cars had reached the Plaza, the people had run away in panic. Now they gathered at the side and watched as the Avatar and the metalbenders took the Triple Threats into custody.

Just as Korra ripped off parts of the wrecks’ hood and metalbent it around a fleeing Triple Threats’ feet, she felt a strange sensation on her left arm. She stopped and tore away her sleeve. Bewildered, she just stood there and held her arm in her right hand.

“What’s wrong, Korra?” shouted Handar, “We gotta get after the other car. Come on!”

But Korra hesitated. Her tattoo was glowing again, brighter than in Ba Sing Se. It caused a warm feeling on her whole arm up to the shoulder.

What does this mean? Nervously, she looked over to the crowd of spectators which had gathered in the meantime. Was her soulmate somewhere in that crowd? Was the tattoo really some kind of compass leading to her one and only? Korra’s gaze rushed from person from person, but the crowd was too far away. And how should she be able to find the right one among so many people?

Suddenly a strong hand pulled her back on her shoulder.

“Come on, Korra! What are you waiting for? The gangsters are getting away!“ shouted Handar.

Korra knew, she had to fulfil her duties as the Avatar. The metalbending force was counting on her. The whole city was counting on her. First and foremost she was the Avatar, Korra as a private person came second.

She clenched her teeth, both of anger and determination, pulled up her sleeve and then sped after the fleeing car together with Handar.

*

The tea in Korra’s hand was warming her. She could have warmed herself by firebending, but at the moment she did not waste any thoughts on her Avatar powers.

Korra was sitting on the inside window sill in her apartment, letting her gaze wander over Republic City’s skyline. After they had caught the gangster in the other car, Korra had rushed back to Grand Victory Plaza, hoping to feel the same sensation on her left hand as before. But nothing had happened. Nothing at all. The crowd had already dispersed and even by flying through all the side streets with her kite, Korra had felt nothing. Her tattoo had remained inert.

Korra took a sip of tea and swallowed hard. Had her soulmate been on that Plaza? Was he or she still here in Republic City? Her hopes made her nervous. How could she have missed her soulmate a second time? What if she never found him or her?

Frustrated, Korra put down her cup hard on the sill, spilling some tea, and sighed heavily. Naga came up to Korra and rubbed her head on her hip, purring softly.

“Oh, Naga. Why does life have to be so complicated? You don’t have to worry about anything, do you? I provide food and shelter, and I stroke your head and rub your tummy. So what worries do you have, my sweat little furry girl, huh?”

Naga cast a wry look at Korra, and for a moment she thought her polar bear dog had understood what she had said. But Korra and Naga were together since they both were kids. They understood each other even without words, they could read one another’s energy. And at the moment Korra exerted a nervous, discontent, impatient kind of energy. Naga just tried to console her.

Korra padded Naga’s head. “Well, maybe I just need to look harder. That’s it! Sitting here won’t achieve anything, I have to get out there and look! Come on, Naga, let’s go!” Korra cried, jumped to her feet and put on her jacket.

Only a moment later she was rushing through the streets of Republic City riding on Naga’s back. The people were already used to the huge polar bear dog accompanying the Avatar through the city, but seeing the Avatar speeding through the nightly streets in full gallop on Naga still caused some surprise by the passers-by.

Korra rode through streets and alleys, over plazas and squares. When Naga became tired, Korra let her rest and walked by herself.

The first morning light shone through the streets. It meant the beginning of a new busy day in Republic City. It also meant Korra’s endeavours to find her soulmate had been useless. Why did the tattoo not respond anymore?

Korra sat down at the rim of a fountain in the park and buried her head in her hands. Maybe it won’t work that way, she pondered, maybe my soulmate has to come to me and my search is futile? Or maybe that tattoo is just a meaningless drawing and I’m chasing a ghost. Naga drank some water from the fountain and then laid down at Korra’s feet.

After a while they went home. While Naga fell fast asleep on the living room carpet, Korra struggled to relax on the sofa. With the help of a soothing dragonberry tea, she finally fell asleep as well.

*

Almost two weeks passed. Korra tried her hardest to ignore her tattoo and not to think about her soulmate. But every once in a while she found herself rolling down her sleeve and stroking over the tattoo, as if that would activate it. But nothing ever happened. Slowly, Korra was beginning to lose hope.

She was on her way to the largest construction site in the middle of Republic City’s central district. Sato Industries was erecting six apartment buildings with sixty floors each, a school, a shopping mall, and police and fire stations, which should all be placed around a small park. It was the Government’s showcase project and stood for the start into a new future. Only the first floors had been erected yet, the project was scheduled to be completed in two years.

Korra and several other celebrities and politicians were invited to a tour around the constructions site, led by State Secretary Ryu. Everyone was to wear hard hats for security reasons, even though the tour would not lead through any dangerous areas. Only Korra refused to put on the helmet. As master of all four elements she could take care of herself, she made clear with her arms folded before her chest. The pressmen accompanying the tour were beginning to take pictures of the self-assured Avatar, and to avoid any negative press coverage – having in mind the heavy legacy of Hiroshi Sato as collaborator of the equalists – the Sato Industries official let Korra participate even without a hard hat.

For Korra, the tour was boring. Engineering and heavy machinery never really interested her. Only when they passed the steel frame for one of the residential buildings, she looked up in surprise. A couple of metalbenders were connecting the steel girders with their bending powers rather than with bolt-firing tools. The new economy certainly offers interesting jobs for benders, Korra thought.

The tour went on, for almost an hour now, and Korra was hoping it would be over soon. But suddenly she felt the warm sensation again on her left arm. Without hesitating a second she tore away her sleeve and found the tattoo glowing strongly. It almost looked as if it shone in light blue colours.

Korra was standing at the end of the group, so nobody else noticed as she looked around nervously to find the reason for the tattoo’s glowing. If what that spirit had told her long ago was true, her soulmate would now be present at the construction site. It was no one from the visitor group, otherwise the tattoo would have shone right from the start. Maybe one of the construction workers? Or somebody walking by the construction site on the road? Korra’s thoughts raced as her eyes scanned the area.

All of a sudden she felt her left arm being softly dragged in a particular direction. When she turned, she thought the tattoo glowed slightly brighter. In that direction Korra could see two containers in the middle of the construction site, which served as offices for architects and planners. A black car, which had been parking aside the containers, was driving away.

Korra did not want the car to drive away. Her arm was softly dragged in the same direction in which the car left, and the glowing of the tattoo diminished with the growing distance of the car. It was clearly pointing Korra to the car. And in it must be her soulmate!

Korra was about to jump over the security fence and rush after the car, but then hesitated. Without Naga or her kite, she could not follow the car fast enough. Also, the press would make a wild story out of this, causing unwanted attention. So Korra gently pushed through the group to the Sato Industries official, grabbed him by the arm and asked: “Who was in that car, which just left the site?”

“I beg your pardon, Avatar?” the official said.

“A black car just left from the containers over there and drove away from the construction site. Can you tell me who was inside?” Korra demanded to know.

“I am very sorry, Avatar, but I do not know. Officials and executives of our firm come and go, it is impossible to tell, who is in that car.”

Korra groaned of disappointment and let the official go. She did not want to attract any more attention from the others. She would have to wait until the end of the tour.

When the tour was finally over, Korra struggled with herself about what she should do. Should she press the Sato Industries official to inquire at their headquarters, which employee had left with the black car? But he already said that it was impossible for them to tell, since too much staff came and went each day. And what reason should she give, why she demanded to know that? Korra certainly did not want to disclose her story with the tattoo, the whole company would laugh at her for making such a fuss about a silly spirit story. No, she would have to preserve the dignity of the Avatar and find another way. Perhaps she could arrange a visit to Sato Industries headquarters. But under what pretense? Well, because I’m the Avatar and would like to know more about the world’s greatest industrial company, that’s why, Korra thought to herself. Maybe there are opportunities for mutual cooperation, some business blah blah like that should open the doors.

Korra rushed home and prepared a respective letter to Sato Industries’ management, asking for a visit to their headquarters.

The days went by and Korra received no response. After a week she called and asked about the status of her request. Some secretary asked her for a little more patience, she would surely receive an answer within the next couple of days.

But again the days passed without any response. Korra got more and more frustrated. With the bureaucracy of modern undertakings, with her incapability to do anything, and mostly with her soulmate being somewhere out there out of her reach.

Korra had waited at the main road leading to Sato Industries on many days, but none of the passing cars caused her tattoo to react, and she could not stand there all day and had other – more important – matters to attend to. She could also not just intrude into Sato Industries headquarters without an appointment, that would be illegal and damage the Avatar’s standing and reputation. So she was condemned to remain inactive.

But was she? Suddenly, Korra had an idea. She sat down on the cosy carpet in her living room and started to meditate. Naga looked up for a moment, and then continued her nap on the blanket in the corner.

When a spirit gave her that tattoo, she just had to find that spirit again and ask it for guidance. She could have thought about this earlier, Korra admonished herself, but soon concentrated again on her entering the Spirit World.

The sun began to set and plunged the living room in dark colours. Even after many hours of searching through the Spirit World and talking to so many spirits, Korra had not found the slightest trace of the spirit, which had given her that tattoo, or clue, where it could be found. Korra let herself fall back on the carpet and could hardly hold back tears. All efforts seemed futile, she would just have to wait. But what if her soulmate would never find her?

Korra sat up with a jolt. There was one more chance – Raava! Quickly she entered the Avatar state and asked Raava for advice. Intently, she listened inside of her, but the voice of the Great Spirit of Light was not to be heard. Korra asked about that strange spirit, which had given her the tattoo, but again no answer.

Korra left the Avatar state and coiled up on the carpet in her living room. She understood that Raava would not want to be bothered with such matters, but she could at least give her an answer to that respect. Now Korra could no longer hold back the tears. With her hands covering her face she wept silently. She heard soft footsteps and then Naga prodded Korra’s head with her nose. Korra grabbed Naga’s paw and laid her head on it. How much she wanted that paw to be her soulmate’s arm. She felt her tears sink into Naga’s fur and closed her eyes. At least she had her animal companion, who would never leave her.

*

Almost a week later, Korra was standing in the Government Palace in Republic City, wearing her evening gown and holding a glass of champagne in her hand. President Raiko hosted a gala to celebrate to good progress the rebuilding of Republic City has made thus far. All the big names were invited, political leaders, celebrities, and entrepreneurs. Only few tickets had been sold to the public.

Korra had just talked to Bolin, who has proven himself useful in the police force under the continuing leadership of Lin Beifong. Korra was glad that she had not yet run into his brother Mako, she did not want to warm up the old stories.

She noticed that her glass was empty and wanted to waive a waiter towards her, as Handar approached and handed her a new glass of champagne.

“Splendid evening, is it not? You look fabulous, by the way.” he said.

Korra forced a smile around her lips and said: “Thank you. Indeed, a wonderful gala.”

She liked Handar and enjoyed working with him in the metalbending strike force. But privately they were on different levels. He was proud of his rich ancestry, his family owned one of the largest banks in Republic City, and put a rather snobbish behaviour on display. He could have afforded to live the life of a rich banker, and never failed to make it clear to anyone that he sacrificed this for joining the security forces instead.

“I dare say, that is one fine champagne. I wonder what vintage it is.” said Handar, slightly raising one eyebrow. Korra did not doubt that maybe he really could determine the correct vintage, he certainly seemed to have quite some knowledge of expensive wines.

“Yes, yes. “ she murmured, taking a sip. She could not think of anything clever to say and remained silent.

Handar was just about to make another smart remark, as he was interrupted by the President. Thankfully, Korra turned to the podium, where Raiko began his speech. She did not really listen, she had heard it all before. The rebuilding went fine, they hoped everything would be back to normal in two years, and so on and so forth. But as long as Raiko talked, Handar had to shup up. When the speech would be over, Korra would leave for the restroom and then join another group of guests, leaving Handar to himself.

As Korra took another sip of her champagne, she suddenly felt that warm itching sensation on her left arm again. It was not as strong as at the construction site, where she last felt it, but it was clearly there.

Korra felt the excitement within her rise. Was her soulmate among the guests? But if he or she had been here all the time, the tattoo would have reacted earlier. Her soulmate must have come the gala only now. But why is the reaction not stronger? Maybe my soulmate is still on the way? Wild thoughts raced through her mind.

Raiko finished his speech and announced another speaker. After him would speak Ms. Asami Sato, the CEO of Sato Industries, being the largest contractor of Republic City.

Sato Industries! Korra almost dropped her glass. The glowing of her tattoo grew stronger and stronger. Now, it even shone through her blue armlet she wore instead of her long sleeves. Her eyes were fixed on the podium, where a tall woman dressed in a red gown approached from behind the curtain.

Is it her? Is she my soulmate?

Asami Sato was the most beautiful woman Korra had ever seen. Her hair was arranged perfectly, her makeup discreet but still striking, her dress an ocean in dark red waving around her perfect body. Korra was standing at least twenty steps away from the podium, but she could see the sparkling green eyes of the woman, who had to be meant for her.

But why did Asami Sato look so puzzled and seemed to hesitate a bit as she took her place behind the podium? She let her gaze wander over the guests and appeared to be nervous.

Does she have stage fright? Is that really the owner and CEO of Sato Industries? Korra asked herself.

Asami Sato cleared her throat and began to speak. First in a low voice, but after a few words she gathered her confidence and spoke like the industrial leader she was. But still, from time to time she hesitated and looked strangely into the crowd before her.

Korra noticed that Asami Sato was holding her left arm close to her side, while resting her right arm on the podium beside her notes. Could it be that … ? Korra’s heart nearly missed a beat.

Korra’s thought prompted her tattoo to glow even stronger, now brightly shining through her sleeve, producing a pattern of light on her robe. Suddenly, Asami Sato stopped talking in the middle of a sentence and looked startled at Korra, grabbing her left forearm with her right hand. Korra could not believe her eyes, Asami Sato’s arm was glowing just as hers.

Time seemed to come to a halt. For Korra, reality condensed to the space between her and the woman behind the podium. The woman she had been looking for all of her life. The woman who had to be her soulmate.

The tattoo now emitted a pleasant and peaceful energy, spreading through Korra’s body and engulfing her mind. Korra had never felt a sensation like this before. It felt as if her bending powers, spiritual force and inner self merged into a singular source of energy. Every cell of her body seemed to be in perfect harmony. Handar said something, but Korra did not listen. Nothing could spoil this moment.

A murmur of voices spread through the Palace, the crowd was wondering what was going on, why Asami Sato just stood there and stared at the Avatar.

Finally, Asami Sato pulled herself together and resumed her speech. With a clear and determined voice she finished it until the very last word, not taking another glimpse on her notes. All the time, her gaze was fixed on Korra. Her green eyes seemed to burst of delight and excitement.

The hall was filled with applause, neither Korra nor Asami took notice of it.

Asami just remained behind the podium, still looking at Korra. Raiko approached her and forced her attention on him. He thanked her in warm words and wanted to introduce her to some of his ministers. Asami saw herself shake hands and utter greetings, but her mind was with Korra.

Suddenly, she said: “Mr. President, please excuse me.”

Leaving Raiko and his entourage startled behind her, Asami disappeared behind the curtain and went to a lounge not open to the public, her secretary Garil right behind her.

At the same moment as Raiko approached Asami, Korra thrust her glass against Handar’s chest, spilling some of the champagne over his jacket. He managed to grab it just before it fell to the ground. With brisk steps Korra made her way through the crowd, heading straight after Asami.

She rushed by Bolin, who wanted to introduce Korra to one of his police colleagues. She rushed by Raiko, who wanted to talk to her about the situation in the Earth Nation.

She rushed behind the curtain, where Asami had went moments ago. A small corridor led to the rear sector of the Government Palace, where the private quarters of the President and lounges lay.

Two security guards blocked the way and said with sharp voices: “Stop! No entrance to this sector of the Palace! Please go back to the great hall.”

Korra was about to reply with an equally sharp reprehension, when she heard a firm but gentle voice from behind the barrier.

“Let her pass.” the voice said. It was the same voice as before, it was Asami Sato speaking.

The guards moved aside, clearing the way for Korra. She felt her heart beat heavily against her chest, went around the corner and into the lounge.

Asami stood in the middle of an arrangement of armchairs and leather sofas. Behind her was a fire cracking in the chimney, a chandelier plunged the lounge into soft light.

Korra slowly walked towards Asami, not taking any notice of her secretary Garil standing beside her. He had no clue what was going on and wanted to remind Asami of her arranged meetings with important politicians and businessmen. But before he could say a single word, Asami silenced him with a gesture.

“Please leave.” she said, not taking her gaze off Korra.

“But Ms. Sato, what about the meetings and …” Garil protested.

“Tell everyone I have urgent business to attend to, which cannot be delayed.” Asami instructed him.

As Garil turned to leave, Asami added: “Please close the door, I do not wish to be disturbed.”

Finally, they were alone. Only one step apart. Korra looked at Asami’s left arm, which had a tattoo similar to hers on the underside. And like hers it was glowing brightly.

Korra removed her left armlet and let it fall to the ground. Slowly, she held her arm before her. Asami did the same, both arms nearly touched. The sparkling light emitted by the tattoos was mesmerizing.

Suddenly, when their hands were aligned perfectly next to each other, they felt a burst of energy between them. Korra’s tattoo glowed blue and Asami’s red. The tattoos seemed to merge into one another. The patterns embraced themselves and became one. It was as if their souls touched.

For one last moment, the glowing became more intense, then it died away. The tattoos had vanished from their arms. But deep inside, they felt satisfaction and completeness. They felt one another. A part of Korra was now inside of Asami, and a part of Asami was now inside of Korra. It was a strange sensation of oneness and togetherness on a spiritual level.

For a while, no one spoke, words were unnecessary. They just stood there and looked at each other. Asami felt to drown in Korra’s blue eyes. What depth and untameable power they expressed, yet what soft and gentle dedication.

Korra wanted to say something, but closed her mouth again without a word passing her lips. Asami finally took Korra’s hands and held them softly in hers. Slowly, she moved towards Korra. She hesitated for only a moment, during which a tender smile seemed to cross her lips. When they kissed, they were engulfed by pure energy, a feeling of total elation.

As they finally let go of each other, Korra found words again: “So you felt it, too? All the time?”

“Yes, in Ba Sing Se, at the Grand Victory Plaza and the construction site. I did not know it was you until I felt that strange energy during my speech. Suddenly, I knew where to look. Where I would find you.”

“And where did you get your tattoo?”

“When I was a teenager, I had a strange dream one night. Some kind of ghost approached me and told me I would find my soulmate, I just needed to be patient. When I woke up in the morning I had that tattoo on my forearm. Very much to the displeasure of my parents.” Asami said, smiling.

“It must have been the same spirit, who gave me my tattoo. I can’t belief it has really happened. That I finally found you, my other half.”

“I can’t believe that my other half is the Avatar.” A smirk played around Asami’s face.

“And I can’t believe my soulmate is the most powerful businesswoman in the world.” Korra said.

“Well, seems like major powers from the spiritual world and the economic world attract each other.”

They grinned and kissed again.

“What would you say, if we sneak out the back and retire to a more private accommodation.” Asami proposed.

“And what kind of accommodation do you have in mind?”

“The lounge of my private residence outside of Republic City. We would be alone there, I just need to send the butler home early and …”

“Say, have you ever flown with a kite before?” Korra asked.

“What? _With_ a kite?”

“Well, then it’s about time.” Korra grinned, “I just need to collect my kite from the cloakroom at the entrance.”

Asami just stood there, dumbfounded. “You mean, you _flew_ here? With a kite? Wearing that robe?”

“Sure, it’s the fastest way to get around in the city.” Korra smiled, grabbed Asami by the arm and pulled her to the door.

“I know a wonderful place, where nobody will find us. I often go there to meditate.” Korra said excited, “We’ll have to fly only for a couple of minutes, it’ll be fun, you’ll see!”

Asami had the idea that she may not be dressed properly for the place Korra would bring her to. But she did not care. She could not wait to spend time with her soulmate. Spend the rest of her life with the one she has waited for all of her life.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it. Feel free to send me your comments or get in touch with me. You might also want to check out my tumbr http://anakint-101.tumblr.com/


End file.
